


Felicidad

by AlixAlmeida



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Pregnancy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixAlmeida/pseuds/AlixAlmeida
Summary: Stiles tenía grandes planes, toda su vida estaba planeada hasta los treinta años. Terminaría la secundaria, tomaría el propedéutico del FBI, iría a una buena universidad y estudiaría criminología, se convertirá en agente, y, se casaría con su novio, Derek. Pero una terrible mañana a sus diecisiete años se enteraría que podría protagonizar su propio reality show, "No sabía que estaba embarazada", y como está seguro que sería un éxito protagonizaría más adelante "teen mon". No puede odiar a su bebé, este lo acaba de salvar de una muerte horrible.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 34





	1. Todo fue una trampa

Tenía hambre.

Llevaban ahí enterrados en esa cabaña aproximadamente tres días, apenas habían comido galletas saladas y sopa de lata. Solo quedaban tres latas, dos eran sopa de tomate y la otra de crema de champiñones. 

Estaban en el bosque cuando todo pasó.

Para variar Lydia se había perdido en el bosque y fueron a buscarla. Pronto se vieron rodeados de cazadores y antes de poder hacer algo, lanzaron bombas de aconico que debilitó a los lobos, provocando que quedarán inconcientes, él, siendo el humano sin fuerzas que era solo fue arrastrado.  
Llegaron a una cabaña, algo descuidada y pequeña. Fue encadenado por la cintura y piernas a una de las vigas, los lobos solo fueron arrojados al piso y los cazadores se fueron. 

Cuando empezaron a despertar trataron de romper la cadena o destrozar la viga, pero la cadena estaba bañada en aconico y la madera con la que la cabaña estaba hecha de madera de serbal. Era imposible salir de ahí. 

Creían que serían reducidos al fuego, que solo dispararían desde afuera, o cualquier cosa. Pero nada pasaba. Tenían días en cerrados y los ánimos eran los peores. Morían de hambre y los lobos estaban gruñones, más de lo normal. Un par de peleas ya se habían dado. 

— ¿Puedes dejar de moverte? Me estás desesperando. —Erika tenía un corte en la mejilla creada por Isaac, en una de sus peleas.

Stiles no le prestó atención. 

Tenía muchos días sin tomar su medicamento y ya estaba haciendo estragos. Ahora se estaba recriminando el no seguir la receta al pie de la letra, no seguía los horarios y solía tomar más píldoras de las que debía. Su padre le había regalado un lindo pastillero de Super man en su cumpleaños para que siempre tuviera su medicamento a la mano, pero el pastillero están en algún lugar de su habitación.

Sus manos temblaban. Están seguro de que se estaba desintoxicando, su medicina para la hiperactividad están hecha a base de anfetaminas.   
No sabía qué hacer con sus manos, empezó a sentir comezón en los brazos y solo rascó, sus uñas estaban un poco largas y ni siquiera se daba cuenta que sus brazos estaban rojizos, aruñava tan fuerte que rompió la piel, provocando que sangrara. Caminaba de un lado a otro, sudaba. 

— ¿Stiles, estás bien? —Peter se vio preocupado, hasta el momento era el único que se había mantenido con calma.

—No. —murmuro.

—¿Qué pasa? 

—No he tomado mis medicinas en días. Me estoy desintoxicando. ¡Dios! —se jalo el cabello— Necesito un Xanax.

— Encontré esto en el baño. —Scott le dió a Stiles varios frascos y cajas pequeñas de pastillas. Desesperado Stiles le arrebató a Scott las pastillas y las tengo en el piso. 

— ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! —Stiles revisaba cada frasco incado en el piso.

— Emm igual había estos jarabes aún que no sé si te sirvan, son para la tos. —de un manotazo tomo los jarabes y sin más destapó uno y se lo bebió hasta la última gota.

— Woo drogandote con jarabe para la tos, creo que volví a los 90's.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca Peter! —grito Stiles y le tiró la botella vacía a Peter.

— ¡Stiles! Basta ya. —Derek fue hasta Stiles para tratar de calmarlo—. Cariño, tienes que ser fuerte, pronto saldremos de aquí y todo estará bien.

— Cualquier día estaría feliz de tu muestra de aprecio pero este no es el día Derek. No molestes. —le gruñó empujándolo. Entonces algo llamo su atención, por su pie había uno de los frascos y reconoció la sustancia: Bromazepam. Era un tranquilizante que induce el sueño y calma la ansiedad.  
Con manos templorozas abrió el frasco y tomo tres pastillas, las trago con ayuda de un jarabe para la tos. Suspiró feliz y se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo en el piso, la posición no era cómoda, el piso era duro y frío y la cadena en su cintura no ayudaba mucho.

— Amigo no creo que eso se debe tomar así. 

— No jodas Scott. Trato de relajarme.

— ¿Que tomaste? —pregunto Peter apartando a Derek y tomando las pastillas que había tomado Stiles. —¿Cuántas tomaste? —pregunto alarmado.

—¿Sabes que son? —le pregunto Derek.

— Si, es un tranquilizante ¿Stiles, cuántos tomaste?

— Tres. —murmuro.

— ¡Estás loco! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

— No fastidies Peter. Ya he tomado Bromazepam antes. Si estuviera en casa estaría en un viaje con valium, adderall y Xanax. —rio tontamente.

Después de despertar de su siesta, con la mente más clara y arrepentido. Stiles se dió cuenta que estaba acomodado en el regazo de Derek.

—¿Estás mejor? — murmuró Derek adormilado.  
—Si, lo siento —le dió un beso en la mejilla—. Perdí la cabeza.  
—No es tu culpa. Ya debí de habernos sacado de aquí desde el primer día.  
—No hay mucho que puedas hacer, estamos aquí atrapados sin poder hacer nada. Pero estoy seguro que los chicos están buscándonos, papá ya debió darse cuenta que no estoy en casa. —Stiles se acomodo mejor mejor en el regazo de Derek y se acercó para besarlo, Derek lo sujeto de las caderas y sin darse cuenta su rostro cambio y las garras salieron.— Derek, espera. Vamos lobo malo, baja la velocidad.  
—Lo siento ¿Te hice daño?  
—Claro que no. Solo que cambiaste. ¿Estás bien?  
—Si, lo siento otra vez. Debe ser la luna llena, siento un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.  
—¿La luna llena? ¿Espera estamos ahora en luna llena?  
— Mañana es luna llena ¿Porque te ves tan preocupado?  
—Derek, que no te das cuenta de lo que va a pasar con la luna llena, estamos atrapados aquí, todos. Dios Derek ustedes va a mátame. Tal ves sea comido por ustedes. Por eso nos están matando de hambre.  
—Dios Stiles. Aún que creo que exageras con eso de comerte, creo que tienes razón. Podemos hacerte daño.


	2. Nacimiento

Era de madrugada, Derek dormía a su lado. Un horrible dolor lo despertó, tal ves debía dejar de beber tantas coca-colas, los riñones le estaban pasando factura. Se levantó con un quejido y camino lo que le daba la cadena, llegó a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua con la intención de que el dolor de los riñones se calmara un poco.   
Se apoyo en el mostrador cuando sintió que el dolor se hizo más agudo, se preocupo de su poco aguante al dolor cuando se dió cuenta de que se había orinado. Se dió la vuelta para ver a los lobos y ellos aún dormían, todos estaban esparcidos por el piso durmiendo. Se quitó los pantalones con la idea de poder lavarlos en el fregadero de la cocina, con suerte estarían secos en la mañana, estaba enjuagando los pantalones y su ropa interior cuando sintió otra punzada de dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, más líquido bajo por sus piernas, se sentía viscoso y se dió cuenta que no salía por su uretra si no por su ano, preocupado de que se hubiera cagado llevo su mano y con sus dedos tanteo su ano, se preocupo cuando sintió que su ano se había espandido, tenía casi dos meses sin tener sexo con Derek y cuando eso pasaba su ano se cerraba tanto que parecía que fuera virgen otra vez. 

El dolor se volvió insoportable e hizo que pegara un grito, que alerto a los lobos que dormían.

—¿Stiles qué pasa? ¿Porque estás desnudo?

—Derek. ¡Dios! —gimio de dolor y sin que nadie pudiera creerlo algo se deslizó por sus piernas y callo con un golpe sordo.

Stiles veía en shock lo que estaba en sus pies. Se pregunto porque tenía un muñeco, porque un muñeco salió de su cuerpo. Su corazón se volvió loco y alzó la mirada dónde los chicos lo veían con la misma mirada de asombro.

Fue Peter el que se movió, se quitó la camiseta y tomo al bebé en ella.— Es un niño. Es muy pequeño y no parece que respire. —la voz de Peter era suave y no se atrevió a ver a Stiles o a Derek a los ojos.

Stiles cayó al suelo resbalando en su propia sangre y miro a Peter con ojos llorosos.— Es mi culpa. Solo deje que cayera, se golpeó. ¡Yo lo mate! —lloraba stiles.— ¡Dios! ¡Mete a mi bebé Derek!

—¡No Stiles, no¡ No lo has matado, no sabemos lo que pasó. Ni siquiera sabíamos que... Qué estabas... Ni siquiera es posible.

Derek tenía en sus brazos a Stiles que solo lloraba. El corazón de Derek se rompía conforme el llanto de su novio se volvía más fuerte, vio en Peter el pequeño cuerpecito del bebé, Peter veía al niño en sus brazos con una mirada desolada.

—Peter. —pidió. Peter le tendió la pequeña bolita. Al tomarlo en sus manos vio lo realmente pequeño que era, no podía pesar más que dos kilos. Con sus dedos limpio lo más que pudo la carita del bebé, era hermoso, aún cuando su carita estaba inflamada. Con delicadeza puso al bebé en los brazos de Stiles quien lo arrullo suavemente, calmo su llanto y se perdió en la carita de su bebé. Sonrío y miro a Derek. 

—Es tan hermoso. —paso sus dedos tocando sus ojitos, su naricita, su boquita, tomo una de sus pequeñas manos y se maravillo al contar los cinco deditos. 

—Debes cortar el cordón Derek. —le dijo su tío. Con una garra corto el cordón.

En medio del silencio un pequeño gimoteo se oyó. 

Stiles miro con asombro el pequeño pucherito que se formó en el bebé, su llanto fue lo más hermoso que pido escuchar en toda su vida, la azulada piel del bebé se volvió de un saludable rosa. 

—Derek. 

Volvió a llorar, pero está vez de alegría. 

Derek no aguanto más y soltó un fuerte aullido en su forma de lobo beta, celebrando la vida de su hijo. Con él, la manada se unió.

El bebé en brazos de Stiles se cesó el llanto y alzó la mirada a Derek, cuando los aullidos se detuvieron el bebé volvió a llorar, el llanto del bebé sonaba como maullidos de un gatito y Stiles sonrió.

—Basta pulgosos que asustan a mi bebé. —bromeo Stiles.

—¿Como estas tu? —pregunto Peter. 

—No se. Me duele todo y no se que pasó. Digo, acabo de dar a luz. No sabía que estaba esperando, no sabía que se supone debo esperar, ¿Como no supe que estaba embarazado? ¿Como no se dieron cuenta ustedes? Hasta perdí peso, no tenía una panza de embarazo. 

—Esta bien cariño. Respira un poco. Creo que Alan puede explicar que pasó aquí pero lo que es más importante es salir de aquí. Necesito que un médico te revise, a ti y al bebé. —Derek saco las garras— ¿Peter puedes tomar al bebé? No sé ustedes pero creo que ya es hora de salir de aquí.


	3. Hola, abuelito

Las manos de Derek sangraban, se había volado al menos tres garras pero la cadena que ataba a Stiles fue cortada. Se preguntó que daño se haría el lobo al momento de romper la puerta. 

\- Estoy bien. Crecerán en minutos. -dijo señalando su mano lastimado, la zona donde deberían estar las uñas estaban al rojo vivo con carne tierna y expuesta, sólo verlo dio escalofríos a Stiles quien vestía dos abrigos como falda y la playera de Derek, en sus brazos llevaba al bebé que dormía muy augusto envuelto en la camisa de su tío Peter.

Antes de tomar la siguiente respiración. La puerta fue abierta desde el exterior. Con intenciones de atacar al intruso vieron la sonrisa arrogante de Theo.

\- Bastardos arrogantes, ni siquiera tenía seguro la puerta.  
Si que son un dolor en el culo. Llevamos días buscándolos, si me preguntan, yo ya los daba por muertos. Sólo ahora se les ocurre rugir.

\- En nuestra defensa, fuimos drogados y luego encerrados para morir de hambre. -dijo Scott mostrándose avergonzado por no haber rugido antes.

\- Si bueno, Liam y yo estábamos por la zona, él ya llamo a los demás. No parece haber nadie al rededor, pero por si acaso hay que salir ya.

Se asombraron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de la carretera. Vieron a Liam a un lado de la camioneta de Theo, al perecer acababa de colgar al sheriff dando las indicaciones de donde estaban.

\- Lleva a Stiles con Deaton, nosotros esperaremos a los demás. -dijo Peter.

\- ¿Estas herido? -Liam preguntó preocupado, Stiles era el único humano que fue secuestrado.

\- Más o menos -dijo Stiles mostrando a la bolita de carne que tenía en brazos.

\- ¿Donde probaste ese bebé Stilinski? -ingerrogo Theo. 

\- Es mío. Yo lo parí.

\- Que gracioso.

\- Llevamos con Deaton. -gruño Derek.

\- Por favor. -murmuro Theo.

Derek y Stiles iban en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Derek llevaba a Stiles en sus piernas y Liam llevaba al bebé. La temperatura de Stiles había subido de manera dramática y se encontraba sudando y murmurando mientras Derek sacaba todo el dolor que podía.

\- No puedo creer que sea cierto ¿esto es por el demonio zorro?

\- No tenemos idea. No sabíamos que estaba esperando y mucho menos que podía.

\- Le he mandado un mensaje a mi papá y a Melissa para que nos vean con el veterinario. Creo que es mejor que un doctor de verdad vea al bebé y a Stiles, igual le dije al sheriff, pero no les dije que tienen un bebé. 

\- Gracias, creo que es mejor que no sepan de esto aún. No quiero decirle a John que embarce a su hijo de dieciséis años y que ya es abuelo. -Derek dio un pequeño beso a la cabeza sudada de Stiles y este soltó una risilla al oir lo que el lobo dijo.

Llegaron rápido a la veterinaria donde un preocupado sheriff esperaba por su hijo a fuera.

\- Bien, grandote, ahí está tu suegro. Se bueno y dile que el niño se llama Noah.

\- ¿Porque Noah?

\- Es el primer nombre de mi padre y era el nombre que mi mamá quería ponerme hasta que mi papá me arruinó la vida con un nombre tan complicado. Si llegan con su nieto en brazos y le dices eso, reducirá tu condena por pederastia.

\- Noah Hale. Me gusta.

\- ¿Esa es tu única respuesta? Sólo porque es una chispa.

\- En teoría, si. No hay otra explicación para esto. La chispa de Stiles creo lo necesario para que el niño se gestara y pudiera nacer de forma natural. De ahí en fuera todo está en orden. -termino Deaton para darle la palabra al papá de Liam. 

\- Sigue sorprendiendome todo esto de los hombres lobos -murmuro- como dijo Deaton, todo está en orden. Sólo necesito que Stiles guarde unos días de reposo absoluto para que su cuerpo descanse y por supuesto la cuarentena obligatoria -esto lo dijo mirando a derek- no necesitamos un hermanito por ahora a si que lo mejor es buscar un método anticonceptivo, no se si existe un método anticonceptivo sobre natural pero eso hablenlo con Deaton.   
El bebé parece que llegó a término, no necesitará incubadora, el peso es bajo así que hay que recuperar peso. ¿saben el tiempo de la concepción? 

\- Supongo que hace cinco meses -murmuro Stiles viendo de reojo a su padre-. Hace cinco meses Derek y yo... fue mi pri... la primera ves que estuvimos juntos.

\- Los embarazos de hombre lobo no duran más que seis meses pero el niño es totalmente humano. -dijo Deaton.

Noah John Stilinski sostenía a su nieto en brazos mientras el doctor examinaba a Stiles. El hombre sonreía con cara de bobo, Stiles tenía razón, apenas Derek terminó la breve historia de como Stiles tubo un bebé en la cocina de la cabaña donde estaban recluidos, con él diciendo que el bebé se llamaba Noah, la expresión de ira y horror en la cara del sheriff cambio a una de aceptación y se mostró amable con Derek.

Estaban saliendo de la clínica veterinaria y Derek tenía toda la intención de llevarse a su cría y a Stiles con el a su departamento cuando el sheriff lo detuvo.

\- Tu lof es genial para un hombre soltero o una pareja joven, no para un bebé recién nacido. Se vienen a mi casa, sacaré las cosas de bebé de Stiles y veremos que podemos usar, de todos modos mande una lista a Parrish para que pase a la tienda antes de venir a casa. Necesitamos hablar de lo que pasará ahora, Stiles sólo tienes dieciséis años y aún no terminas la escuela y tú Derek no tienes ningún oficio, se que tienes dinero pero nunca imaginé a mi hijo casado con un haragán, así que empiezas a buscar un empleo. 

"Tienen que tomarse esto con responsabilidad, no es sólo jugar a la casita; nada de irse a otros países por meses Derek, nada de poner en riesgo sus vidas; soy un hombre viejo y no se cuanto me quedé de vida, si ustedes desaparecen soy lo que quedaría para proteger a ese niño y Peter no cuenta."

\- Si papá.   
\- Si señor.


End file.
